The Booty Call
by TheAlchemist'sDaughter
Summary: Vlad/Danny. Vlad thinks about all the fun he and Danny can have during their weekend together.


**Author's note:**Just so you know, I don't really know anything about the timeline or details like that, so don't correct me, okay? Just bear in mind that Vlad is the mayor. I also don't know what happened to the end of this story, I know at least one person who's not going to like it, but it's my story so I can do what I want.

The Booty Call

Ah, youth.

I wish I was young again. So sure of myself, and my inevitable success. The world as my oyster, filled with endless possibilities and no restrictions. I could do anything I wanted.

I still can of course, but that's not the point.

Young Daniel always runs away. He always tells me what we do is wrong, and that it was the last time, and that this time he means it. But he's just scared, he is still in the tender years, I suppose. And he _always_ comes back.

This is one of those times. I got Daniel's shy, awkward phone call on Tuesday, telling me he would like to visit this weekend. I told him I could probably work it out if I moved some things around. I was just being coy, of course. Can't seem too eager. I'm supposed to be the dominant one in this relationship.

It's just a little game we play. We both know how it goes. That's why I've given every single other person in this mansion the weekend off. He'll arrive alone by taxi, and I'll forgive him once he's earned it. I'll welcome him with warm, open arms once he's proven how humble he is.

Maybe I should move my big chair into the hall. I like that big chair, it feels like a throne. It would look strange in the hall, but I really would rather get the preliminaries out of the way fairly quickly, and I have plans for that chair.

It's the perfect chair to be sitting in when I make Daniel get down on his knees like the supplicant he is, and kiss me. It has the perfect armrests to grip as his perfect little mouth does its thing. That mouth of his is a gift from God, I swear.

I'd have him sit on my knee and tell me about what he's done since he was away while I recover and work up the stamina for the coming sexathon. It's strange, but I do like to know what my little playmate gets up to when I'm not around.

After that we'll have the whole mansion to ourselves.

My hall is very big, higher than two stories, and almost as big as one of my subjects' houses. I don't think we'll start in the bedroom. That's just so dull, it's cliché and unoriginal. Sex becomes functional once the thrill of the surroundings is gone. But I think, once he's finished talking and I've got my breath back, I think I would like to pay him back, right there in the middle of this cavernous hall.

I'll slide off the chair, onto the floor, with him still in my arms. I can just picture his startled little face. I can look quite predatory when I want to. I know because of the mirrors in the bedroom. But little Daniel needs a strong, guiding hand until he builds up some confidence of his own.

But not too much. Cockiness is _so_ unattractive in a partner.

Maybe I'll invite Daniel to take his bag up to his room, using this opportunity to watch his divine little behind move, and get him on the stairs. That should be fun. A little trick to kick-start our weekend. A little cat and mouse. I have him, I let him go, I take him back.

Yes, I'm a genius.

Then of course, there's the bathroom. What a luxurious, beautiful (expensive) suite that is. I think I'd go for the sunken black-marble jacuzzi with the gold taps rather than the crystal-and-gold shower with the three heads. The steam gets a bit much in the shower, and you don't have much room to move, unlike in the bath, which can seat eight. However, the shower does have the advantage of being visible in the five mirrors, which I always considered something of a plus.

Hmm. Decisions, decisions. They do say it's all location, location, location, after all.

Well either way, I wouldn't be finished with him until we've done it on the floor too. I've just got some new polar bear-fur bathmats that I'm dying to try out, and I'm eager to experiment with the contrast between their cushiony warmth and the cold hard tile. I imagine it would make for quite an exquisite effect.

I have to factor in time to eat, I must remember. A growing boy needs his energy. I don't want him passing out on me. Although...

But no. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to trick him again. I will act tired, tell him we're taking a break for dinner, and ask him to find something to eat in the fridge. And when he does...

Hehehe, I can just imagine his surprised little squeak.

But he enjoys it, he wouldn't come if he didn't. I don't want to give the impression I'm hurting the boy in any way. I'm not abusing him at all, it's all consensual, I assure you. Corrupting, almost definitely, but that's not my intention. That's not why I do it.

The dining table. It's such a big table, it's good that it gets used for something. It cost me enough.

I wonder if Maria got that whipped cream I asked her to buy?

Then after dinner we could take a walk in the gardens. I can't remember what Daniel thinks of them, I don't suppose a teenage boy would be very much impressed by my perennials. But there are some trees at the bottom that I simply must try out. I wonder when would be best, day or night? In the right circumstances, I do adore the great outdoors. I don't know what it is about big open spaces, I just find them thrilling. The risk of getting caught.

Maybe Danny's onto something when he calls me an old pervert. He does it with love though, of course.

Should I take him down into the lab? No, that's probably not a good idea. We might break something and have an accident that would put a dampener on the whole weekend. The next few days are going to be many things, but damp is not one of them. At least, does sweaty count as damp? I'll have to check that one later.

Ah, what normal people without ghost powers miss out on. Flying sex. Sex in walls. I can't remember whether or not Daniel has mastered the ability to copy himself yet. If not, I suppose I could always teach him. I quite fancy the idea of a two person orgy. So many different positions, all the different ways of fucking his brains out, and all at the same time.

That would get a few Ghostly Wails out of him, and that's for sure.

Or if I felt like something simpler, it could just be a threesome, I just wouldn't have to worry about finding another person. Would it be better with two of Danny, or two of me?

Oh, Hell, who says I can't have it both ways?

But which one first?

And then possibly my favourite part, something I've been dying to try for weeks now. Invisible sex. We could go down to the old folks home, or the waiting room of the ER, or the lobby of the Amityville Hilton. Ooh, it's giving me tingles just thinking about it. I'd probably have to keep my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet or he'd give the game away. There's no better way to know what you're doing to a person than when you can feel their every breath.

Danny might protest at first, but I'm sure I could talk him into it. That fountain's been calling my name, just begging to be fucked in, and who better to fuck in public than a pair of ghosts? The middle of the town square also has it coming, not to mention that huge statue of me they just put up. There's something delicious about that thought, isn't there?

You see? A lot more planning goes into these weekends than you might think.

I wonder if I might like to possess anybody for a little fun? No, I don't think so. I don't think I like the idea of someone's else's hands on Daniel, even if it is me inside. And Daniel would never possess someone to please me, he's far too "noble" for that, barf. Besides, now that I think about it, no one really springs to mind as a contender for the job. How strange that since Danny and I have become involved, I'm not attracted to anyone else.

Pah, why would I be? I could never have as much fun with them as I can with him. They don't have ghost powers, for one thing.

All in all, I think that's a pretty good itinerary for our weekend. It should keep us entertained at least. It's probably a good thing that he's only coming for two days, he'll be sore enough as it is. I almost feel bad for him. He won't be walking right for a while, and heaven help him if he has PE on Monday.

Maybe I'll fly over to his house one night and see how he's doing. Take care of him a little bit, no sex. Or maybe just a little sex.

I mean, I wouldn't want him to think I had lost interest in him, now would I?

I could also help him do his homework while he's here. God knows I'd be better at it that his father.

Wait, why the hell have I given him his own room? He should be sleeping in mine, with me. Duh, Vlad, what are you on?

I wonder if my hair's alright. Do I have time to redo it? Maybe I should shave again, though I don't want to be all red when he gets here. I wonder if he'd consider this over-dressed? My shoes are too shiny. This shirt doesn't go with this suit, what was I thinking?! Did I get dressed in the dark this morning?

Oh, he's going to be here soon. Should I wait in the hall? Or upstairs? Maybe I should pretend to be doing something when he gets here. But what? Oh, what the hell am I talking about, I'm going to have to answer the door anyway. How long should I wait? What is a nice, casual amount of time to wait before opening a door? And would doing it naked be too obvious? Oh, no wait, I was going to do that thing with the chair, wasn't I? I'd better go get it.

There that's better. I hope "going ghost" as Daniel puts it (He can be so quaint sometimes) didn't mess up my hair. I'd better check again. Looks fine.

What time is it? He should be here by now. He'd better not be late. I'm going to be very upset if he makes me wait, after all the trouble I went to. This is so typical, some people are just so-

Ooh, doorbell!


End file.
